Dragon Quest
|items= *Rune platebody *Any pickaxe (rune is recommended) *Cut dragonstone *Draconic visage |kills= *5 Black Demons *Golem (level 300) }} Walkthrough Enter the Crafting Guild and talk to any of the three master crafters walking around. Select the option to ask if they have any quests for you. The master will tell you about an ancient text that another adventurer had found and brought to the Guild. He will instruct you to take it to Zarvistic Rarve, master of the Yanille Magic Guild. Go to the Magic Guild and talk to Zarvistic Rarve. Give him the text, and he will decode it. Apparently, the ancient text contains instructions on how to make Dragon Equipment. Apparently, the following materials are needed: a piece of rune equipment, a cut dragonstone, a dragonic visage, and djaran ore, and some sort of "lunar magic." Your character will then explain about the lunar altar. If you aren't aren't already using the Lunar Spellbook, return to Lunar Isle and switch spellbooks. If you talk to him while having it, you will automatically unlock the Level 100 spell "Enchant Dragon." It requires 10 astrals, 1 soul, 1 blood, and 10 cosmic runes to cast. Now, return to the Crafting Guild and inform the master of this information. None of them will know what djaran ore is, and as such they will recommend that you talk to the master smith Oziach. Go to Edgeville and talk to Oziach. He will tell you that djaran is a magical ore even stronger than runite; however, it has only been found on Crandor Isle, but has been magically sealed away to prevent foolish adventurers from going there and dying to Elvarg. Remind him that you slayed Elvarg, and he will give you the tome of djaran. It has a locate command to allow you to find the entrance. Note that the tome of djaran cannot be dropped, destroyed, or traded. However, if put in a bank, it will not take up a bank space. Now, go to Crandor and head to near where you fought Elvarg, making sure to bring a pickaxe and several Dwarven Stouts or a Mining skillcape, and the equipment for a fierce battle. Remember, you do not need the Lunar Spellbook for this part, so switch spellbooks if necessary. Use the "locate" command to find a glowing wall. Use the tome of djaran, and a portal will appear in front of the wall. You will appear in a multi-combat room with 5 black demons and one djaran rock. The djaran rock only takes about one minute to mine, but takes anywhere from 50 minutes to an hour to respawn. If anybody else is here or the rock's ore is depleted, it is recommended that you switch worlds, or your job will likely be impossible. Kill the black demons; it takes half an hour for one to respawn. This is not an easy task, as all of them will attack you at once. The Protect Melee prayer is almost a necessity here. Then, begin mining the djaran (note that level 100 mining is necessary, so use the necessary boosts). Immediately, a level 300 rock golem will attack. Remember, it has the same vulnerabilities as random event rock golems. Once it's defeated, no random events will ever affect you in the Djaran Mine again. Once you have defeated it, mine the Djaran and leave. You only need one, but you could bring more if you have the patience (and food). Bring all the necessary materials and return to the Crafting Guild. Give the materials and a rune platebody to a master crafter, and he will give you an untradeable Unenchanted Dragon Plate. Boost your level to 100 magic and cast Enchant Dragon on it to create an untradeable Dragon platebody. Rewards *Access to Level 100 Lunar spell "Enchant Dragon." *Access to Djaran Mine. *Ability to make Dragon equipment.